Teeth have the function of masticating and pronouncing and also provide aesthetic impression of a human. Therefore, missing teeth cause much inconvenience in masticating food and pronouncing words, and have a detrimental effect on the appearance of a person. So, when permanent teeth are missing, it is needed to restore the function of the teeth through prosthesis treatment.
Generally, a dental bridge means a fixed bridge including artificial teeth, and can be classified, depending on the number of missing teeth, as a fixed dental bridge which is used when one or two teeth are missing, a removable partial dental bridge (so called partial denture) which is used when much more teeth are missing, and a full denture which is used when whole teeth are missing.
Generally, a fixed dental bridge is operated by covering on both of abutment teeth a cap made with the same shape as the shape of the abutment teeth on both sides of the missing teeth, in which the impression should be obtained after reduce the upper and side area of the abutment teeth to the size of ⅔ of original size. These operating methods, however, can damage the teeth nerve while reduce natural teeth, causing severe pain to the patient during the operation. Also, when used for a long time, there has been problem that holes are generated on the occlusal of crown surface (masticating surface) damaging pulp or generating dental caries and produce critical damage to the natural teeth.
Meanwhile, one method of operating implant to solve the previous problems is to bury an implant in spiral forms in the bone and suture the soft tissue, which has the problem of waiting a long time until the tissues are recovered making the time of treatment longer. Also, it takes 2 months to a year for the implant and bone tissue to be completely combined, depending on the bone quality, making patients suffer from various inconvenience and pain. By using the instant dental bridge of the present invention, however, the instant dental bridge can be immediately installed between the abutment teeth after finishing implant operation, and since the recess into which the cover screw of implant can be inserted is still formed on the lower part of the instant dental bridge (bottom surface of the support), abutment teeth and implant are securely protected until the implant prosthesis is completed and the patient can use the instant dental bridge with little inconvenience.